


Remember Me

by CrashxBurn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Memory Loss, lots of smut, magic!cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashxBurn/pseuds/CrashxBurn
Summary: Married!SwanQueen. Emma and Regina are vacationing at a cabin in the woods when one of them loses their memory. Smut, and angst, and fluff ahead!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So, this is my second Once Upon a Time fan fiction. I hope you all enjoy reading it. I'm very open to feedback, so don't be afraid to leave me a comment. I'm also not entirely sure where this fic is headed yet, but I'm also open to suggestions.

Regina was fast asleep in bed beside Emma, dreaming that she was back in the Enchanted Forest and she’d lost her family. She tossed and turned and made noises in her sleep, but she couldn’t escape the nightmare. Regina finally awoke to the sound of moaning and heavy breathing beside her. Brown eyes flew wide when she saw the naked form of Emma Swan sprawled out beside her, and Emma was…touching herself. Oh dear God, thought Regina as she swallowed hard and looked away. Confusion and disbelief robbed her of speech. Then panic set in when she realized that she was naked as well with only a thin sheet covering her.

 

“Hello, beautiful,” Emma husked beside her, drawing Regina’s focus back to the masturbating blonde. “I was wondering when you would wake up,” Emma added before releasing a moan as she plunged two fingers inside her slick entrance. Regina’s eyes were riveted to the motion of those digits moving in and out and wiggling come hither. No matter how she tried, and even though her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, Regina could not get herself to look away. The wooden cabin they’d been sleeping in was only illuminated by the light of the moon filtering in through the snow laden window beside the bed, but it was enough to get a front row show.

 

Regina was still in such a state of shock that she couldn’t make more than a slight choking sound as Emma came loudly and unabashedly beside her. There was a pout on Emma’s lips as she rolled sideways and flung a bare leg over Regina’s sheet covered hips. “Don’t you want to join in?” Emma asked as she used her index finger to draw the sheet down over Regina’s breasts. This finally pulled Regina out of her stupor and she yanked the sheet back up to cover herself. Regina had imagined being in bed with Emma many times, but the problem was that she couldn’t remember how she’d gotten here.

 

Flustered and confused, Regina wiggled out from under Emma and stood, taking the sheet with her. “Miss Swan, I have no memory of how we ended up in this…situation…but I can assure you that it was a mistake. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to find my clothes and go home to my son.” Emma’s eyebrows shot up toward her hairline and she asked, “Gina, what the hell are you talking about?” Emma got off the bed, unashamed of her nudity, and approached Regina with a concerned frown crinkling her forehead. Regina backed up a step and snapped, “What do you think you’re doing?”

 

Emma halted in her tracks and said slowly, “I was going to check on my wife since she’s acting really strangely.” It was then that Regina felt the wedding ring on her finger and thought she might faint. Wife? “I need to sit down,” Regina mumbled and made her way back to the bed, sitting on the edge. “I don’t remember,” Regina said flatly. Her voice sounded distant, deep in thought as she racked her brain. Startled brown eyes flew upward suddenly to see Emma looking incredibly worried. “How long have we been married? Where are we? Where is Henry?” Emma moved to sit beside Regina and answered, “Six years … We’re on vacation and Henry is at college. He started last month.”

 

Emma paused and sucked in a quick breath. “Regina, what’s the last thing you remember?” Regina’s brow furrowed in concentration as she thought on the question. “I remember defeating Pan after he took over Henry’s body.” Emma’s eyes went wide as Regina’s narrowed with suspicion. “How do I know you’re telling the truth?” Regina asked. Emma reached to the nightstand and grabbed her phone, unlocking it and opening the gallery. She handed the phone to Regina and said, “See for yourself.” A picture is worth a thousand words, after all. Regina began to skim through the pictures and her eyes filled with tears as she saw years’ worth of happy memories that didn’t exist for her.

 

It looked like she’d finally found her happy ending with Emma Swan of all people, and now she couldn’t even remember it. Typical. Fate had a really fucked up sense of humor. Angry beyond belief, Regina shoved the phone back at Emma and stood from the bed, allowing the sheet to drop because she just didn’t care at this point. Her jaw was set as she silently searched for her clothes and found them on the floor at the foot of the bed. Regina began to get dressed while Emma watched on helplessly, unsure what to say at this point. She had provided Regina with proof and now she had to wait for her wife to get a grip on the situation.

 

All the while Emma wondered what had caused Regina’s amnesia. Was it something magic related or a natural cause? If they weren’t outside of Storybrooke, Emma would have insisted that they teleport to see Doctor Whale immediately. As it happened, their magic wouldn’t work here and they were snowed in for at least the next two days. That was why they had chosen this place; here they could be alone together without any distractions from the outside world. “Regina,” Emma began hesitantly as Regina headed for the cabin door. Regina stopped for a second and said, “I need some time alone, Emma. I need to think.”

 

Emma nodded even though Regina couldn’t see her and she answered softly, “I understand, and I’ll give you time alone, but we’re snowed in here for the next few days. We can’t leave…” Regina’s shoulders slumped visibly and she raised a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. A few deep breaths later, she turned around to look at Emma with her jaw set and anger in her eyes. Clearly this was not the ideal situation for either of them. Emma wanted Regina to remember just as badly as Regina wanted to remember. Regina and Emma stared at each other for a handful of seconds that seemed to drag on forever, and then Regina went to sit at the little wooden dining table on the other side of the cabin.

 

Wordlessly, Emma got up from the bed and began to get dressed in her clothes from the night before. Their shared suitcase was on her side of the bed, but she dismissed the idea of rummaging through it right now. And though she really wanted to say or do something to reassure Regina, Emma remembered what her wife had been like before they’d gotten together and she knew that Regina needed some time to process everything. After she was dressed and the bed was made, Emma grabbed her book from the nightstand and lay on top of the bedcovers to read it. She was so engrossed in the story that she didn’t notice Regina had moved until she felt the bed dip beside her.

 

“Emma,” Regina said quietly, causing the blonde to look up in surprise. “How did this happen?” Regina asked. “Please tell me. Nothing makes sense right now.” Emma nodded and set her book aside. She scooted so she was sitting up with her legs crossed in front of her. “It happened a few months after we defeated Pan. My feelings for you changed after Neverland, but it took me a while to actually tell you that. It took almost as long to get you to agree to go on a date with me. You were so stubborn, but I caught the way you would look at me sometimes, like you were curious and puzzling something out in that beautiful brain of yours.”

 

Regina’s breath hitched a little—Emma had never spoken to her this way before. Beautiful…and Regina looked at Emma wide-eyed as Emma continued her tale. “We took things slowly at first, but then one night the tension overflowed and we just…caught on fire. We found something we’d always been missing. It was incredible, unstoppable.” Regina swallowed thickly and looked down at the bedcovers as tears pricked her eyes. It sounded wonderful and impossible. The only time she’d ever felt a burning love for someone was with Daniel, and they’d never been able to catch on fire like that. They hadn’t had the opportunity before Cora killed him and Regina was basically sold to the king.

 

Emma noticed but didn’t say anything because she knew how Regina hated having her vulnerability put on the spot. It was something they still struggled with sometimes, though they’d gotten a lot better about it over the years. But this wasn’t _her_ Regina. Instead she went on with the story, “You really surprised me when you proposed. To this day I’m convinced that Henry helped you with everything. You took me for a private dinner on a yacht that was lit up with Christmas lights. Then you asked me over dessert and I started crying. Good tears. We got married two months later.” Now Emma did stop speaking for a moment as she regarded Regina carefully.

 

When Emma spoke again, she reached a hand over to gently touch Regina’s shoulder. Regina flinched at first but then tried to relax, drawing in one deep breath and then another. “Do you think the reason you can’t remember is something magical or…something else?” Emma inquired as she slowly dropped her hand, feeling discouraged by the reaction she’d garnered. The implication of Emma’s question took a moment to register, but then realization washed over Regina’s face and she turned wide brown eyes to look at Emma. Regina asked, “You’re worried there might be something wrong with my brain?” and Emma winced for a split second before forcing her face to be neutral.

 

“I don’t know. I hope not! It’s just…lately you’ve been having these headaches. We thought they were just migraines from stress, but what if they weren’t? What if something is really wrong with you?” Regina stood quickly from the bed and began to pace beside it, angrily running a hand through her long hair. That was another surprise; she hadn’t kept it this long since she was the Evil Queen. Regina stopped and turned to face Emma, and she looked incredibly distressed. Emma could tell that Regina would rather be just about anywhere else right now. In fact, Regina looked like she might explode at any second from anxiety.

 

Emma decided to do what she normally would and hope for the best. She couldn’t sit here and do nothing. Emma moved off the bed in a flash and wrapped her arms tightly around Regina, placing her chin over Regina’s shoulder and breathing in the scent of her luscious brown locks. Regina stiffened in the embrace immediately but Emma didn’t let go, saying, “I love you, Regina. We’ll figure this out together. I promise.” Regina didn’t move a muscle or say a word. She felt paralyzed by all of this information and emotion. If someone had told her she would marry the Savior and take vacations in snowed-in cabins, she would have choked that person with her magic. Well, maybe. Lately she _has_ been trying to change for Henry’s sake.

 

Emma pulled back after a minute but didn’t let go, instead moving her hands to lightly grip Regina’s shoulders. Regina’s eyes were filled with confusion and seemed a bit glossier than usual, meaning she was trying not to cry. Emma’s heart broke for her wife but she wasn’t sure what to say to make everything okay. Never in their marriage had they encountered a problem of this magnitude. This was worse than any of the villains they had faced together. “When we get back to Storybrooke, we’ll go and see Doctor Whale right away,” Emma suggested. “Maybe he can run a scan and make sure the problem isn’t physical.”

 

As much as Regina loathed the man, she knew that Emma was making sense. Whale was really the only qualified doctor in Storybrooke, and he knew about magic so that cut out the awkward explanation she would make to any doctor outside of town. “Yes, I agree,” Regina answered with a brief nod. She looked Emma in the eye then took a step back, rubbing her arms self-consciously as she looked anywhere else. Emma took the hint and sat on the edge of the bed to give Regina some space. Regina was quiet for a moment then hesitantly sat beside Emma on the edge of the mattress. “Will you tell me more about our marriage?”

 

Emma brightened and sat up a little straighter. “Sure,” she answered. “What do you want to know?” Regina thought about it and said, “I would like to know some of your favorite memories.” Emma nodded and shifted on the bed so she was lying back and staring at the ceiling. “Okay,” she said a minute later with a smile as she looked over to Regina, who was still sitting stiffly on the edge of the bed, “I’ve got one in mind. I’ll tell you about our last vacation here, two years ago. My mom took Henry for the weekend so we could have some time alone.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Past**

 

Emma stumbled through the cabin door laughing, Regina hot on her heels. As soon as the door was closed, the two of them were locked at the lips and pressed against it. Emma moaned into Regina’s mouth and threaded her fingers through silky brown curls. Regina’s hair was getting longer every year now and Emma loved it. They were approaching their fourth wedding anniversary and this vacation was an early way of celebrating it. Snow and David had agreed to take Henry for the weekend and that was that. Emma arranged the entire thing as a surprise and now they were on their second day at the idyllic little cabin in the woods. It looked like something you would see on a Christmas card.

 

The first day they had spent most of their time making love or sitting cuddled up together in front of the log fireplace, talking endlessly because they didn’t get a lot of time for that at home. They were always busy with work or Henry, so they rarely had any quality time for each other. Emma would be the first to admit that she missed having times like these with Regina, just the two of them. She wouldn’t trade Henry for anything in the world, but sometimes Emma couldn’t wait for the day when he would go off to college and the house would be quieter. Maybe then she and Regina could experience all of the romance and freedom they never had as a fledgling couple.

 

“Mmm, wait,” Emma mumbled against Regina’s lips. Emma pulled away, slightly breathless, and Regina looked at her with an eyebrow raised in silent question. Emma grinned and said, “I have something for you.” Emma wiggled her way out of Regina’s embrace and went over to the bed. She pulled a little box out from under her pillow and brought it over to where Regina was still standing, dumbfounded. “Happy early anniversary,” Emma said and kissed Regina on the lips as she handed the box over. It was nicely wrapped in black paper with a red velvet ribbon tied in a pretty bow on the top.

 

Regina looked briefly overcome with emotion at the thoughtfulness, but then her expression grew worried. “Emma, I didn’t bring anything for you. I was planning on waiting until the day.” Emma shrugged it off with a bright smile and said, “It doesn’t matter, honestly. You remembered and you got me something. We’re here together now. That’s what counts.” Regina nodded and looked down at the box. She opened it carefully, never one to rip and tear like Henry did at Christmas. She found a black box inside the wrapping and opened it on an inhale. Nestled inside was a beautiful silver locket in the shape of a heart.

 

Regina picked it up and gently turned it over when she felt the texture on the back. Engraved in tiny letters was _Love, Swan_. Regina opened the locket and found a picture of Henry on one side and a picture of her and Emma on the other. Tears filled Regina’s eyes and she looked up at Emma with so much love in her heart that she could barely breathe. “It’s beautiful,” Regina whispered, struggling to make sure her voice didn’t crack. Emma’s face lit up like the fourth of July and she pulled Regina into a tight hug, kissing her deeply. Afterward she plucked the chain from Regina’s hand and motioned turning around with her index finger.

 

Regina turned and moved her hair aside so Emma could affix the beautiful necklace. Then Emma pressed a kiss to the back of Regina’s neck just above the chain and Regina shivered. “I love you,” Emma whispered against the soft skin. Regina turned back around quickly and gripped Emma’s hips in her hands. There was a fire in her eyes and Emma knew that look all too well. _Oh boy_. “I want you,” Regina husked. “I want you right now.” Regina kissed Emma firmly and began backing her toward the bed. Emma went willingly because she certainly wasn’t about to complain. Soon they shed their many layers of clothing and fell onto the mattress together.

 

Regina kissed Emma senseless then began biting her way down the side of Emma’s neck, nipping and licking and sucking at the sensitive places that made Emma moan and arch her back. Regina’s hands roamed slowly over Emma’s outer thighs, hips, and stomach, always stopping just below her breasts because she knew it would drive her lover insane with wanting. Her strategy didn’t disappoint. Soon Emma was panting and begging, “Gina, please.” Regina smirked against Emma’s collarbone and furthered her descent, licking a path between Emma’s breasts before capturing a nipple with her teeth. Emma gasped as Regina bit down gently and then laved the hardened bud with her tongue.

 

Regina sucked ardently on the pebbled pink tip and tweaked the other nipple between her fingers. Emma was soon writhing on the bed with her legs spread, all but begging for Regina to touch her lower. The noises coming out of her mouth spurred Regina on and she trailed her kisses downward over ribs and navel, stopping to lick each hipbone before she traced her tongue along Emma’s inner thigh. Emma squirmed and let out a breathy, “Please.” Regina took mercy on her and hooked her arms through Emma’s thighs, burying her tongue without preamble and thrusting it slowly in and out of Emma’s slick entrance.

 

Emma moaned and tried not to move her hips too violently so she wouldn’t break her wife’s nose. They’d had a few close calls in the past when Emma got overexcited. A few minutes later Regina swirled her tongue around the pulsing nubbin and Emma came undone almost instantly, thighs trembling and a trickle of sweat coursing down her right temple as a string of breathless expletives left her lips. Regina grinned in a self-satisfied way and moved upward to lie beside Emma, wrapping one arm around the blonde’s waist. Emma forced her seemingly boneless arm to flop down and cover Regina’s hand with her own.

 

They lay there in silence as Emma’s chest rose and fell with the effort to slow her breathing, and her heart pounded loudly in Regina’s ear after Regina laid her head on Emma’s breast. “I love you so much,” Emma said a moment later, grinning as she looked down at the top of Regina’s head. Regina looked up to meet her eyes and smiled warmly. “I love you too, Emma.” Three hours later they had eaten sandwiches they brought with them in a cooler, which they conveniently kept cold by leaving it outside in the snow, and they left the cozy interior of the cabin to have a snowball fight in the freezing cold.

 

**Present**

 

“You really kicked my butt in that snowball fight,” Emma said, grinning over at her wife. Regina wasn’t paying much attention though, and her cheeks were flushed a pretty pink. Emma’s description of their lovemaking had been surprisingly poetic and not at all crass, but she hadn’t been lax on the details. Regina had honestly been surprised when she learned that she had married a woman, not because she was against it but because she had never been with one before. Back in the Enchanted Forest there had been an attraction between her and Maleficent—they had flirted every time they’d seen each other—but that hadn’t actually gone anywhere.

 

Regina had been worried that she wouldn’t know what to do or be any good at sex with a woman. Apparently that worry was entirely unfounded. Emma caught onto the expression on Regina’s face and trailed off in story. Smirking a little, Emma thought how cute it was that she could make Regina blush all over again. At this point in their marriage, there was no modesty between them anymore. It was…refreshing. It wasn’t worth the loss of Regina’s memories, however. “Hey,” Emma said softly, sitting up, “I don’t expect anything like that from you until you have your memories back.”

 

Regina looked over at her and asked almost silently, “What if I don’t get them back?” Emma scooted toward her a little and reached a hand out to touch Regina’s arm. “Then we’ll deal with it together,” Emma said. “We’ll start over and make new memories.” Regina looked like she was considering something as she studied Emma with her head tilted slightly to one side. “You would still want to be with me?” Regina asked. Emma’s mouth dropped open and she said without hesitation, “Of course! I love you, Regina. Nothing is going to change that. If we have to start over and get to know each other again, that’s what we’ll do.”

 

“And if that’s not what I want?” Regina asked uncertainly. Emma felt like she’d been kicked in the chest, and it showed on her face in spades. Regina immediately felt guilty—a feeling she completely hated—and she caught herself apologizing, “I’m sorry. That was…insensitive of me. I don’t know what I want. This is all so much.” Emma nodded her understanding and pulled her hand away, but she still looked like a kicked puppy as she lay back on the bed. “Why don’t I tell you about our first date and then we can play cards or something? You do still know how to play cards?” Regina smirked and asked, “Are you kidding? You don’t stand a chance against my poker face.”


	3. Chapter 3

While things at the cabin were tense at first, Regina learned a lot from Emma about the person she’d become over the years, and about their marriage. It sounded absolutely incredible and she wished with all her might that she could remember it, but there were no fairies around to grant such a thing. By the time they returned to Storybrooke, Regina couldn’t wait for a chance to be alone with her thoughts. She told Emma as much as soon as they got back. Regina made a hot bubble bath for herself and took an entire bottle of champagne with her. She didn’t emerge for three hours, and by then Emma had cooked a meal for them. It wasn’t Regina’s gourmet cooking, but Emma had learned a thing or two over the years and it was definitely edible. Plus, bonus points for it not coming out of a box.

 

Emma sat alone at the dinner table with a plate full of food. She had been waiting for Regina for half an hour now and the steam was no longer rising from her plate.

 

“She really doesn’t remember anything?” Henry asked when she called him on his cell phone.

 

“Nothing,” Emma shook her head.

 

“Maybe we can talk to Blue. She might be able to help us.”

 

Emma nodded even though he couldn’t see her. “I already thought of that. First we’re going to see Doctor Whale to rule out anything physical. She’s been having headaches lately and now she’s lost her memory.”

 

Henry’s expression grew much more worried on the other end of the line as he caught up to what his mother was saying. “But she’s going to be fine!” Henry sounded desperate to believe that. “She has to be.”

 

Emma tilted her head with a sympathetic expression and pressed the phone closer to her ear. “I know, kid. I need her to be okay too. I need my Regina back.”

 

“Well hopefully this is a start,” Regina said from the doorway as she stepped into the dining room. She was dressed to kill in a black mayorly dress and heels. Her long hair was pulled back in an elegant up-do and her makeup was flawless.

 

Emma groaned inwardly as she thought of a million things she would love to do to her wife, but then she remembered that that particular set of activities was currently banned. Damn it.

 

“I’ve got to go. We love you, Henry.” They hung up and Emma smiled. “Please, join me,” Emma gestured to the seat at the head of the table where Regina always sat between Emma and Henry before he went away to college.

 

Regina took her seat and helped herself to a plate of food and another glass of champagne. She’d brought the mostly empty bottle down with her to finish. By now she was feeling the effects and she was much more relaxed than she was earlier. The bath had also worked wonders. If only she could have magicked herself a masseuse. Conversation flowed around the dinner table as Emma steered the conversation around to Henry and how he was doing at school. He was only one semester in so far but apparently he was doing well and making his mothers proud. After dinner Emma showed Regina photographs in their family albums that had been taken since before they got married. It seemed to Regina that her smile in the pictures only become more radiant and true with every year that passed. Emma was her happy beginning and ending.

 

Once they finished with the photographs, Emma suggested they move upstairs and watch some of the home videos they’d made during the holidays in the last six years. Regina looked at the clock and decided it wasn’t time for bed yet. Besides, she wasn’t tired.

 

“I’d love that,” Regina answered with a genuine smile.

 

Regina followed Emma up the stairs and settled on the bed while Emma rummaged under it for the box of DVDs. They were all labeled by holiday and year. Emma started with Christmas their first year of marriage. As the movie started, Emma crawled onto the bed beside Regina and watched in silence. At some point she got sleepy and passed out during Henry’s birthday three years ago. When that DVD came to an end, Regina still wasn’t tired enough to go to sleep. She didn’t want to disturb Emma so she started going through the box herself. She found one that said “Anniversary 2012” and she put it in the player.

 

The very last thing she was expecting was to be confronted with her and Emma naked on the screen and kissing in the very bed they were lying in now. The kiss escalated into touching and kissing and biting in various sensitive places, until digital Emma and Regina were rolling around in the sheets and writhing together while they moaned. Regina flashed a sideways glance at Emma and saw the blonde was still passed out cold. Hmph. But maybe it was for the best. Regina felt like her face was on fire from watching this, and there was a reaction between her legs. She pressed them together and kept watching like a fly drawn to the light. She watched herself come gloriously to the tune of Emma’s fingers inside of her and mouth on her clit.

 

Regina shut the TV off and dropped the remote noisily on the nightstand. Emma cracked an eyelid open and asked sleepily, “Huh?” as Regina made haste for the master bathroom. She locked herself in there and tried to steady her breathing. She was incredibly flushed and worked up from seeing that. She looked at herself in the mirror and told herself to pull it together. Part of her wanted to go out there and wake Emma up properly so they could re-enact it. It had been a very long time since Regina had been touched (that she could remember). And Emma loved her. It wouldn’t really be so terrible to give in to her wants, would it?

 

Regina made up her mind and unlocked the bathroom door. She leaned against the frame for a moment as she watched Emma sitting up and stretching groggily on her side of the bed. Emma’s focus moved to Regina, and Regina didn’t miss the way Emma’s eyes roamed hungrily over her figure, still in that tight black dress. Regina smirked and sashayed across the room to where Emma was sitting. Regina placed one knee on either side of the Savior’s lap and purred, “Sheriff Swan…I want you to show me what we do in this bed.”

 

Emma swallowed thickly and wondered if this was actually happening. “R-really?” Wow. That was graceful.

 

Regina grinned in a toothy manner that reminded Emma of a predator about to eat its prey. Oh God, Emma thought, Regina could eat her alive any day and she wouldn’t complain. “Yes,” Regina answered simply. “Now please.” Well at least she wasn’t backward in coming forward.

 

“I- Okay.” Emma shut her mouth and cupped the back of Regina’s neck with one hand.

 

Emma pulled Regina closer until their lips met in a tender kiss, soft and slow. The kiss grew more passionate as the seconds ticked on, until teeth were nipping at lips and hands were tugging on clothing. Regina had Emma’s shirt unbuttoned and off her shoulders in record time. Her plain black bra followed quickly and then Emma was reaching for the zipper at the back of Regina’s dress. She got it down and scratched her fingernails slowly down Regina’s back as the creamy olive skin was revealed. They teased each other with light touches here and there as they continued to kiss and undress each other. After a time Emma grabbed Regina by the hips and flipped her over on her back in the middle of the bed.

 

“You really want to know what we do in this bed?” Emma asked.

 

Regina nodded eagerly, lipstick smeared around her mouth and eyes full of fire. It was clear to see she wanted this just as much as Emma did. It looked like some things never changed. Emma waved her hand and a thick member grew between her legs where her clitoris used to be. Regina stared at it wide-eyed and opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a small whimper.

 

Emma grinned at her reaction and asked playfully, “Not pleased, Your Majesty?”

 

Regina’s eyes snapped up to Emma’s face and she smirked. “It’s quite impressive, Sheriff. I think you should show me how well you know how to use it.”

 

Emma didn’t hesitate any longer. She gripped Regina’s legs in her strong hands and spread them apart. Regina watched her with hungry eyes as Emma settled herself between the brunette beauty’s thighs. Emma grabbed her length with one hand and stroked it a few times, until she was rock hard and ready to be inside Regina’s velvet warmth. Emma nudged the tip against Regina’s entrance then slid inside slowly. Regina moaned quietly at the penetration and her hips pushed down to take more of Emma inside of her.

 

“Yes,” they groaned together when Emma pulled out and pushed back in quickly, going even deeper than before. Regina hooked her legs over Emma’s shoulders while Emma lifted her by her hips and began to pound into her in earnest. Regina could barely contain her surprise to learn how dominating Emma was in bed. She took control and knew just how rough to be. She was hitting every single spot that made Regina want to scream. Scream she did when Emma stopped abruptly and pulled out before flipping Regina over on her stomach. Emma pulled Regina’s hips off the bed so she was on her knees, and then Emma slid back inside of her from behind.

 

“Oh, fuck!” Regina hissed in pleasure as Emma took her from this new angle. It had been so, so long since anyone took Regina in any way, but this was better than anything she had in her memory bank. Definitely better than Graham. Far better than everyone else she’d bedded, which surprisingly wasn’t that many even though her reputation as the Evil Queen would have her portrayed as a wicked whore.

 

“So good,” Regina groaned as Emma canted her hips and started thrusting harder, hitting just the right spot inside of Regina.

 

“I love being inside of you,” Emma informed her before giving her a firm smack on the ass. Regina jumped in surprise and Emma groaned because slick inner walls had tightened around the length of her cock. “I love how wet you are for me, how responsive. I love fucking you this way.”

 

Emma moved her hips faster and delivered another firm blow to Regina’s backside. The former queen moaned in appreciation and rocked her hips backward to meet each and every thrust. Soon they were both breathing raggedly and a symphony of moans rang through the air. They were close and they both knew it.

 

“So fucking good,” Emma panted. A shudder ripped through her and she felt herself tipping over the edge. “Come with me,” she commanded as she slammed her hips frantically and the veins in her neck strained with the effort to hold off as long as possible.

 

Regina obeyed and went rigid, walls clamping down on Emma’s cock. Emma stilled with a long, low groan as she spilled her juices deep in Regina’s tight, wet, wanting pussy. Regina sank onto the mattress and lay there bonelessly while Emma gently pulled out of her and magicked the penis away. Emma moved to lie beside her wife and stayed silent for a few minutes, giving Regina a chance to enjoy her post-orgasmic haze.

 

Finally, when Regina looked over at her and smiled, Emma grinned back and asked, “Was that to your satisfaction?”

 

“It was. But if you tell anyone, I’ll have to kill you.” Regina said this deadpan with a serious expression, and Emma laughed because it was one of those absolutely adorable Reginaisms that she lived to witness.

 

“What’s so funny, Miss Swan?” Regina looked entirely unimpressed.

 

Emma just shook her head and smiled. “I love you so much. I love everything about you. I know you can’t remember loving me, but please believe me when I say that you did. Being loved by you… Every day is like Christmas morning for me. I wake up beside you and kiss you good morning, and it’s like a little piece of heaven is right here on earth.”

 

Regina’s chest tightened and she found it harder to breathe. She felt moisture pricking her eyes and she fought the urge to let salty tears slip down her cheeks. She didn’t want to ruin her makeup or have Miss Swan thinking she was some kind of emotional headcase. It didn’t occur to her that they were married and Emma would have seen her cry several times over the years, because despite what everyone seemed to think—that Regina was cold and heartless—she was actually a sensitive person and she did cry sometimes. She only did it in private, of course.

 

Emma saw the tears Regina was refusing to shed and her heart melted. She pulled Regina into her arms and whispered into her hair, “It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything back. I just wanted you to know. I want to share everything with you, if you’ll give me a chance.”

 

Regina pulled back just enough to look Emma in the eye. There was silence for a moment. Then, “I think I would like to give you a chance, Miss Sw- Emma.” Regina swallowed and looked away. Emma just grinned like she’d won a giant stuffed Pikachu at the carnival. True story.

 

“In that case, I would like to take you on a date tomorrow evening.”

 

Regina looked at Emma somewhat warily but nodded slowly in the end. “I’ve never been on a date,” Regina admitted quietly.

 

Emma was doing her best to remember how Regina had been when they first started dating, but it was difficult when she had so many memories of their married life overwriting everything from before. She had forgotten that she was Regina’s first actual date. Her face showed her understanding as she raised a hand to stroke Regina’s cheek.

 

“I promise I will try my hardest to make it the best first date ever,” Emma vowed sincerely.

 

Regina smiled and she believed it. She believed it with everything she had.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Emma woke in the morning to find Regina curled up against her, head on her breast and arm thrown possessively over her stomach. Emma couldn’t help the thousand-watt smile that lit up her face. Regina had always been a cuddler, but Emma had worried that would disappear along with her memories. She lifted her hand from Regina’s side and stroked it gently through her hair. There was the barest hint of sunlight spilling through the crack between the thick curtains, just enough to see by. Emma thought for the billionth time that Regina was absolutely, perfectly gorgeous when she slept. Regina stirred lightly and hummed in her half-asleep state.

 

Emma dropped a kiss to the tip of her nose and whispered, “Good morning, gorgeous.”

 

Regina’s brown eyes flew open and she seemed startled at first. Then her memories of the night before came flooding back in and she relaxed. This wasn’t just an elaborate dream. This was real. She had slept with Miss Swan and she had enjoyed it immensely. If she was being honest, it was the best sex of her life. Emma seemed to know how to play her body like an instrument. After Emma had asked her on a date, they had continued to go at it for hours. Emma had an incredible amount of stamina that had eventually pushed Regina into multiple orgasms in a row. It could only be called awesome in the truest sense of the word, at least in her own frame of reference.

 

“Good morning,” Regina said in her husky, sleepy voice.

 

Emma’s heart melted at the same time as she felt a flicker of awareness between her thighs. How was it that after all these years, this woman could still be so devastatingly attractive while lovable in the same breath? Emma’s eyes darkened in a telltale manner and Regina quirked an eyebrow upward in recognition of the look she was receiving.

 

“Oh,” Regina chuckled, a smile blooming on her face. It was genuine and to Emma that was the most beautiful thing in the world. “How often do we have morning sex?” Regina asked curiously.

 

Emma thought for a moment and said, “We used to do it all the time. Lately we haven’t been as…affectionate. Things have been hectic with work on both ends and we haven’t had much time for each other. That was the whole point of our anniversary vacation.”

 

Regina took in the information and nodded slowly, understanding. The next second Regina had her hand on Emma’s naked thigh beneath the sheets. She scratched her nails gently against Emma’s skin, causing the blonde to shiver and her eyes to darken further.

 

Regina smirked knowingly and purred, “I think you should show me more of what we do in this bed. I immensely enjoyed the last few lessons.”

 

Emma bit her lip, hesitating for only half a second before she had Regina pinned on her back, arms above her head held tightly at the wrists, while Emma’s tongue found its way between Regina’s soft, full lips. They kissed slowly at first but the rhythm grew until it was feverish. Had they been wearing clothes, they would have ripped them to shreds at this point. Their hands roamed eagerly across heated flesh, palming here, pinching there, scratching red lines down each other’s sides and backs. By the time they came several times and tired out, they were both very much in need of a shower. They shared the water but kept their touches light and loving as they washed each other.

 

Afterward they dried and dressed to go to the hospital to see Doctor Whale. The whole drive there, Regina was tense and silent. Emma was equally silent as she stared out the window of Regina’s shiny Mercedes, lost in her thoughts as they swam in chaos within her mind. She didn’t know what she was expecting, but she knew what she was hoping and what she was dreading. For the first time since she was a child, Emma prayed. She prayed that the cause of this was something magical that could be reversed with the right spell and ingredients. She didn’t know what she would do if she found out that the love of her life was seriously ill in a way that couldn’t be fixed. That was Emma’s worst fear at this point.

 

Regina was also worried out of her mind. What if something was actually wrong with her? How could she possibly explain to Henry that he was going to lose one of his mothers? He wasn’t the little boy that she used to know, but surely it would still devastate him. She kept her emotions locked tightly beneath the surface as she pulled her car into the hospital parking lot. Her face was impassive as they got out and walked inside. Her posture was perfect as they walked through the halls side by side, her heels clicking on the laminated flooring. It wasn’t long before they were seated in a room to wait for the good doctor to make his way around. Regina felt like throwing a fireball. Outwardly she seemed to wait patiently.

 

Emma knew better and reached beside her to hold Regina’s hand. They were seated on two plastic chairs against the wall, leaving the exam table barren and the small rolling stool vacant.

 

“It’s going to be okay,” Emma whispered, almost afraid to break the thick silence. She really hoped her words wouldn’t make her a liar.

 

“We don’t know that,” Regina said stiffly beside her, but to her credit she didn’t pull her hand away from Emma’s warm grasp.

 

Before Emma had a chance to reply—not that she really knew what to say yet anyway—the door opened and Doctor Whale stepped in with a polite smile. “Regina, Emma,” he greeted. “What brings you in here today?” He asked as he took a seat on the rolling stool by the desk. He glanced at some paperwork on a clipboard, presumably Regina’s medical history and patient information. He grabbed a pen from his pocket and clicked it as he waited for an answer.

 

Regina shifted uncomfortably and looked sideways at Emma. Doctor Whale didn’t seem fazed in the slightest that Emma and Regina were here together. Of course. They were married… Regina kept forgetting that. She cleared her throat quietly and answered, “I’ve lost my memories of the last seven years.”

 

That, at least, got Doctor Whale’s full attention. He stared in stunned silence for a moment. Regina met his gaze evenly even though she was a wreck of nerves on the inside. Emma held her hand quietly and watched the scene unfold.

 

“I think you should start from the beginning,” Whale said as he recovered himself.

 

Regina sighed softly then summed up the events leading to this moment. “I woke up a few days ago in a strange cabin with no memory of how I’d gotten there. The last thing I remember is rescuing my son from Neverland and defeating Pan. I woke up and suddenly my entire world was different.”

 

Whale still looked overwhelmed by this turn of events, but he did a good job at being professional regardless. “I see. I’m sure you’ve already considered that it could be magical, and you’re here because you want to be certain the cause isn’t medical?”

 

Regina nodded. Whale nodded back at her and began scribbling notes onto a piece of paper. “I’ll schedule you for an MRI immediately. We should be able to fit you in shortly.”

 

Emma spoke up for the first time, saying, “Thank you, Dr. Whale! Thank you so much.”

 

The doctor smiled at her and answered, “Not a problem, Emma. It’s my job.” He winked and left the room.

 

Emma caught Regina rolling her eyes and asked, “You still don’t like him, huh?”

 

Regina shrugged and played it off. “There’s a lot of history.”

 

Emma nodded, giving Regina’s hand a squeeze. “I know, babe. You told me all about it a few years ago.”

 

Regina shut her eyes and muttered, “I wish I could remember.”

 

Unfortunately, there were no fairies around to answer her wish. There was only a doctor she loathed and a woman she thought she could grow to love given time. She didn’t even have her son here to comfort her because he was all grown up. He was a man now, in college, and she’d missed all of it. If she never got her memories back of those years, she would be completely devastated. Then she realized that would be exactly how Emma felt about the first ten years of Henry’s life. The thought was sobering.

 

The MRI itself was straightforward, but the waiting drove Regina crazy. She was never one to bite her nails or pull at her hair; both seemed appealing right now as she lay there unable to move or speak for fear of ruining the test. She was never more grateful than when she was out of that big machine and able to put her clothes on again. Emma met her outside the room and engulfed her in a giant hug. Regina didn’t stiffen up like she had in the past. This time she welcomed the embrace and sighed softly into Emma’s blonde curls that were tickling her face.

 

Emma pulled away and cupped Regina’s face in both hands. “The results won’t be in for a while. Let’s go home and distract ourselves.”

 

Regina’s eyebrow quirked upward and a smirk formed on her lips. Emma rolled her eyes and gave Regina a swat on the behind. “Not what I meant,” Emma said with a chuckle.

 

“We’ll see,” Regina said as she stepped past Emma and headed for the exit. She put a little extra sway in her hips and Emma groaned internally as she watched the woman go. After all these years, Emma still couldn’t resist Regina Mills.


End file.
